


Channel Four

by RedStockings



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStockings/pseuds/RedStockings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is a multibillionaire businessman who is looking to buy new home. Fair enough, but Erik has a plan. Completely obsessed by Charles Xavier, a daytime TV host of a property programme called ‘The Right Location’ Erik decides to sign up for the show. Except, when the cameras stop rolling, Erik has an offer for Charles that definitely isn’t part of the script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channel Four

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the fluff train!! Inspired by the UK TV show ‘Location Location Location’ because… yeah! One chapter only :D

“Hello and welcome to the right location. Today, myself and Raven have been set the challenge of finding two properties, a small place in London and a family home in the rural county of Dorset,” Charles said, smiling happily as if this was what dreams were made of, before the scene cut to him sitting in a pub garden with an ordinary looking couple, who were gazing at him as if he was their property angel-guide.

Erik had a routine, wake at six, go for a run around the grounds, come home and eat breakfast. After a few hours of work, he’d stop at eleven for a coffee and to watch the only daytime TV show of any interest. Of course, Erik wasn’t watching it for the content; or for the tips on buying and selling your house, that was all surplus information to him. No, the only thing that interested Erik Lehnsherr was the show’s host, the perpetually optimistic and polite, Charles Xavier. And there he was, excitedly showing a rather nervous looking couple around a semi-detached three bed home, complete with hideous colour scheme and horror of horrors, seventies green bathroom suite.

Charles was like a drug. Erik could believe without trying that Charles’ TV persona wasn’t faked at all. No one could keep up that kind of happiness and appear so genuine with it. But what made the show even more compelling was that the co-host was his sister, who was the voice of reason and the practical one in the pair. Erik knew more than he should about them both, where they’d grown up, where they’d gone to school… information gleaned from many a wasted hour spent Google-ing the pair.

Erik didn’t know when the idea had first occurred to him, but soon he had become to believe his life would only feel complete if Charles Xavier was in it. So he had begun the plan of applying to be on the show, even if it meant buying a house just for the hell of it. Then had come the phone call from the show’s producers, and in a few days, step one of his dreams would come true, and Charles Xavier would be in his house.

***

“This budget is kind of out of our comfort zone Charles,” Raven said as they drove towards their destination. “When was the last time we were looking for a five million pound house?”

Charles just smiled at her. She’d made him drive today, because they had gotten up late and she still hadn’t put her makeup on. Raven hated not being ready on a filming day, and was always jealous of Charles being able to just roll out of bed and still look good.

“We’re not discriminating against someone for being too rich Raven,” Charles replied, trying to dodge the bumps in the road as Raven applied her mascara. “Besides, like you said, how often do we get to do this? I don’t even know why someone like… who was it again? Would want our help.”

“Erik Lehnsherr,” Raven answered, apparently she was the only one who had read his application form. But then again, that was nothing new. “He’s a billionaire. Lucky him. You know this isn’t really going to appeal to our viewing demographic”

Charles raised an eyebrow, but whatever his thoughts were he kept them to himself. Raven could be so cynical sometimes. Driving up to their destination was an experience in itself, the driveway alone was a mile long and the house was something Charles would have expected the Queen to be living in.

“Oh my God, you have got to be kidding me?” Raven exclaimed as they pulled up outside the imposing building. “There is a fricking butler standing at the door as well.”

“Manners,” Charles reminded her, but he sounded somewhat nervous himself. Raven was right, they didn’t tend to pay attention to property over the million pound mark, but still, the basic principals were the same. “And try to smile. I don’t know why he wants to do our show, but let’s not put him off with your miserable face.”

“You smile enough for the both of us… It’s just not natural you know…” Raven accused as they walked towards the man waiting for them at the door. “Do you think Lehnsherr is fit?”

Charles scowled at her. Really, that had been the last thing on his mind.

*** 

Meeting Erik Lehnsherr was extremely intimidating, maybe it was the surroundings, or maybe it was smile the man gave Charles; all teeth and the look in his eyes rather predatory. Charles wasn’t sure whether he was going to be welcomed or eaten. Maybe both? Charles felt his face flush and felt suddenly very self-conscious.

“Oh yeah,” Raven whispered behind him. “He’s fit.”

Charles prayed that Erik hadn’t heard that, but it was almost certain that he had, as his smile broadened. Thankfully he ignored Raven’s comment and held his hand out for them to shake. Raven was efficient as ever in introducing herself, but Charles found himself being drawn towards Erik, and the man eager to take his hand.

“Hello, I’m Charles Xavier, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for inviting us here, your house is…”

“Lonely,” Erik cut in making Charles falter, his hand still caught in Erik’s grip.

Erik’s thumb had rubbed across the back of Charles’ hand, and the message couldn’t have been clearer. Erik was interested in far more than a new house. It almost bowled Charles over. He really wasn’t someone who got hit on right from the off. He listened to Erik continue to talk about his long working hours and how he was often here alone, and how he’d like a smaller place, and tried to stop his mind from creating fantasies out of nothing.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Erik said, cutting through Charles’ reverie. “Please, make yourselves comfortable, and I will be right back.”

Charles found himself being pushed towards the sofa by Raven and being given the stern eye. When he finally snapped out of his trance, he found that Raven had been laughing at him. He knew he’d been caught out, and nothing ever escaped Raven’s notice.

“Geeze. Come-on-to-you much?” Raven teased as she lounged on the large cream sofa opposite Charles. “I bet he takes you for a ‘tour’ of his house, ending in the bedroom… You know, I don’t mind… Oh man, he is fit! I’m jealous.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Charles said trying to shoot her down. He was finding her teasing uncomfortable, especially in their host’s house. Besides, this was stupid. Just because Erik had shook his hand for a second too long, did not mean anything more than it had… right?

“B-S Charles, he’s clearly only invited you here to boink your brains out.”

The grin on Raven’s face was wicked. She was clearly not going to let this one go, and was going to tease him until the end of the world. But then again, it would be quite nice if Raven had got it right. Erik Lehnsherr was rather attractive. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Raven. And who says boink? What are we, twelve?”

“I’m just trying to keep the rating of this show daytime,” she assured him sweetly.

Charles rolled his eyes.

***

Interviewing Erik was like interviewing under an interrogation light. Erik stared at him so intensely that Charles began wondering whether Raven might be right, and Erik would try jumping his bones at any moment? He hoped that this wasn’t translating to camera, because Charles was working very hard to maintain his usual cheerful demeanour. They stuck to the regular script, asking Erik what he was looking for in his new house, what he wanted to avoid, and his budget before wrapping it up and making like they were about to go and look at some houses.

Erik continued to stare at him as Raven stopped the camera and began packing away. Charles tried to make small talk to fill the silence, but Raven was just sneaking him an amused look every now and then, and it was clear she wasn’t going to be helping him out.

“Well, I’ll take this out to the car,” Raven said, ignoring Charles’ rather alarmed expression at being left alone with Erik.

“Please,” Erik said, standing and picking up the camera tripod. “Let me help you.”

Raven was surprised to be offered help, especially when she had been craftily trying to sneak out of the room and leave Charles and Erik alone. Maybe she had been overly optimistic, after all, people did tend to be a little star struck around Charles sometimes… she couldn’t think why.

“Thank you, that’s very kind,” Charles said picking up one of the bags before Raven could protest, and herded his sister out of the room.

Charles watched Erik help Raven load up the car, his shirtsleeves rolled up the elbows. There was a slightest hint of stubble across his chin, and as he looked back at Charles, and caught him staring, Charles felt his heart skip a beat.

“I’ll show you around, if you like,” Erik offered.

“Thank you, but we ought to be going,” Charles said backing away slightly. “I’ll call you in a few days time.”

***

“Oh God,” Charles said after they had slogged it around the seventh giant house of the day. The mileage that they had travelled alone was rather staggering. “I think I’m going to drop down dead.”

“Don’t be so dramatic Charles, we’ve found three houses so far, that’s pretty good going. Tomorrow we’ll find more, and then we can call Lehnsherr,” Raven said as she made notes on the house they had just left. “I bet he asks you out.”

“I thought he was just going to _boink_ me? I’m still waiting if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Well, why don’t you give him a call now?” Raven suggested, holding out her phone. “You like him, I know you do, don’t try and deny it.”

“I’m not interested in just hooking up, you know that Raven,” Charles said taking the phone out of her hand and looking at the number.

Raven huffed and climbed into the car.

“For once in your life Charles, take a chance.”

Raven slammed the car door closed, leaving Charles standing alone. Maybe Raven was right. Heck, you didn’t meet a man like Erik Lehnsherr everyday. Taking a deep breath, Charles called the number. With every ring, he felt his breathing quicken. 

***

Erik was at it again, copying pictures of Charles Xavier from Google images onto his hard-drive. There were a few Tumblr pages dedicated to Charles too, plus a Facebook page; although the show’s Twitter-account seemed to only ever be updated by Raven. Erik knew this was a rather unhealthy obsession for a grown man to have, but an addict only gave up when they were ready, and Erik was far from ready.

Everything about Charles was so damned perfect, from his dark hair, his smiling welcoming expression, his sparkling blue eyes and his happy jaunty way of walking. Erik loved how he always ran up the stairs of the houses he showed people around, perpetually enthusiastic, and never disheartened when the guests disliked his choice. ‘The right home was out there for them.’ ‘There was a perfect house for everyone’… apparently.

It was with great surprise that Erik found his phone was ringing. Even greater to find that on the other end of the line was the man of his dreams. Charles’ voice was simply heaven; Erik could have listened all day.

“I just wanted to update you on our search,” Charles was telling him, before listing some of the houses that he thought Erik might like. “I hoped we could meet up the day after tomorrow, and look around them together… the cameras will be there, of course.”

“Of course,” Erik replied, unable to wipe the stupid grin off of his face. “I am looking forward to it.”

***

Charles had felt Erik’s hand brush against his as they walked, a soft touch that made his face flush with so much unbidden emotion. Surely it was impossible to be attracted to someone so completely, after knowing them for so little a space of time? But yet, here they were, circling one another, both knowing the game, but neither one ready to make a move.

Erik Lehnsherr was a fascinating man. His fortune had been made in the steel industry, a few years ago when the demand for said steel had been great. Having sold his company when the going had been good, he was now invested in an international shipping firm, which he told Charles, was going from strength to strength.

Filming had wrapped up an hour ago, and they were still sitting in the pub garden where Raven had phoned the estate-agent to put an offer in for one of the houses on Erik’s behalf. Charles considered Erik’s offer to be rather cheeky, and he doubted very much whether it would be accepted, but it made things more interesting. After business had been finished, Raven had announced that she was going to go sit alone and read, leaving Charles and Erik to “stare into each other’s eyes and crap.”

Hours with Erik passed by like mere seconds. He was so easy to talk to that Charles found it hard to remember that they had only met a few days ago. Something about Erik seemed to fit him just right, although he couldn’t be sure what it was. Just a feeling, like they had been meant to meet each other. It wasn’t until Erik changed the subject into more dangerous territory that Charles realised what he really wanted.

“You know Charles, I’ve been a fan of your show for a long time. But I think it’s fair to say I haven’t been watching it for the houses…” Erik said, his voice low, leaning forward towards Charles.

“Oh?”

“I hope that I’ve provided you with enough material for your programme… but I have to be honest, I didn’t apply to be here simply for your help house hunting.”

The smile he gave after that confession almost took Charles’ breath away. His heart was beating so fast, he was sure he’d missed half of what Erik had said from the pounding in his ears. He knew he must look half scared out of his wits, eyes wide and disbelieving, lips slightly parted in shock. Charles had never met someone so forward, who just outright threw their cards on the table.

“I confess I’ve been treating this like a dating opportunity,” Erik explained. “I’ve known for a long time that I wanted to know you, and now that I do, I want you even more.”

“Oh God,” Charles whispered, mostly to himself.

“I want to take you out sometime…” Erik paused, and waited.

For all he might appear to be cool and collected, Erik could feel himself beginning to shake as Charles stared at him. He wanted to reach across and hold Charles’ hand, touch him on purpose, and more than just a brief brush of skin on skin. But he held himself together. He was the one breaking the rules of their arrangement here, so this was Charles’ call.

Only Charles looked as if all of this had come completely out of the blue, when Erik had been sure his recent actions couldn’t have been misconstrued. Charles must have known what kind of feelings he was provoking in him?

“That would be nice,” Charles managed to say at last. His voice sounding tight and words difficult to form. He tried a smile, but he was sure he’d floated out of his body, since nothing was listening to him. All he could see was Erik.

“Great, I’ll call you then?” Erik said, before standing.

“Yes,” Charles managed to reply before he notice that Erik looked like he was leaving. “Where are you going?”

“My driver’s here,” Erik said, looking over to where a man was stood waiting for him at the edge of the pub garden. “Today has been fun Charles, thank you. I don’t tend to get a break from working all that often.”

Charles stood to say goodbye, and when Erik shook his hand, once again he held on for a moment too long.

“I hope I’ll see you soon,” Charles found himself saying, but he was sure he was still floating around in a cloud of complete happiness.

“It wont be soon enough for me,” Erik said, before letting him go and walking towards his waiting car.

Charles found himself smiling dreamily as he watched the car pull away and disappear down the road. He only became aware of Raven standing next to him, when she draped her arm around his shoulder.

“Nice work brother,” she told him approvingly. “Nice work.”

 


End file.
